Hide and Seek
by nightshade002
Summary: Red wants to play hide and seek with Blue. Blue doesn't want to play hide and seek but ends up doing it anyway. Terrible summary is terrible. Rated T cuz I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

"Blue, I'm bored," Red says. "Do you wanna play hide and seek?"

"I'll play if everyone else wants to play," I say, giving in to his puppydog eyes. I don't really expect Vio to want to pay, he's probably busy reading. Red pulls me along behind him to find the other three.

We find Green first. He's outside practicing. Red drags me over to him.

"Green, do you wanna play hide and seek with Blue and me?" he asks.

Green looks at me, surprised, and asks, "You agreed to play?"

"He said he would if everyone else does," Red answers for me. Now Green is going to play just to make me play. He knows I don't want to.

"Okay, I'll play," Green replies.

"Great! Now we only have to convince Vio and Shadow!" Red exclaims and once again drags us along behind him. Vio is in the living room trying to read(shocker) and Shadow is annoying him, trying to get him to stop.

"Vio, Shadow," Red says. They look up at their names.

"What's up, Red?" Shadow asks."Do you wanna play hide and seek with us?" Red asks. Vio looks like he doesn't want to until Red adds, "Green already agreed and Blue will only play if everyone else does."

"Sure," Vio responds. He's doing this just so I have to play.

"I'll play, too," Shadow says. "We should hide in pairs."

"That's a great idea! Then one person from the pair can count when they're found," Red says.

"I'll count first," Green volunteers himself.

"I'll be with Vio," Shadow says. Green starts to count down from 60. Shadow and Vio run off.

"Come on Blue, I know the perfect place," Red exclaims as he pulls me down the hall to my room. "Here," he says, opening the door to my closet. We both climb in and sit down.

"Ready or not, here I come!" Green calls. Red scoots a little closer to me. We sit like this for a while. Probably about a half an hour.

"Blue?" Red whispers.

"Yeah?"

"Would you mind if I lay my head on your shoulder? I'm getting kinda tired."

I open my mouth to say no, but I see just how tired he really is and end up saying, "Go ahead."

"Thanks," he murmurs, laying his head on my shoulder. I wrap my arm around him. Within a few seconds, he is asleep. I notice that I'm a bit tired myself. I stifle a yawn and lay my head on top of his. I fall asleep after a few seconds.

* * *

Five minutes later, Green, Vio, and Shadow tiptoe into Blue's room. Each of them have a pictobox.

"See? I told you they'd be in here," Vio whispers, easing open the closet door.

Green chuckles and takes a picture of them. "You were right." Vio and Shadow each take pictures of the two before putting a blanket on them and closing the door. Then they all creep out with one thought on their minds: blackmail.

* * *

I wake up to find that sometime in the night, Vio, Shadow, or Green put a blanket around Red and I. I ease away from him and open my closet door. It looks like it's about midnight.

"Red," I whisper, trying to get him to wake up. He doesn't even stir. Sighing, I pick him up and take him to my bed. I take off his boots and hat and place them neatly at the foot of my bed. Then I take my hat and tunic off and fold them next to my boots. Once that's done, I climb into my bed and pull the covers up over both of us. After a second of thought, I wrap my arms around Red, pulling him closer.

Before falling asleep, I kiss Red's forehead and whisper, "I love you, Red-chan."

I must have been asleep because I thought I heard him whisper back, "I love you too, Blue-kun."

* * *

A/N: I just kinda had this idea one day, so I decided to put it up. Sorry if you read it before and it looked weird. I think something happened when I tried to upload it. I may add more to this if you guys want me to. Oh yeah, I don't own Legend of Zelda Four Swords or the manga.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone that is reading this! So, I think I'm gonna update this with a plot and I'll probably update weekly. Why? My language arts class is doing something awesome called a passion project. We get to do pretty much anything we want for the last few weeks of school. This is what I chose. I'm open to any ideas you want to throw at me. (that's my way of asking for ideas from you guys) Thanks to Wilhelm Wigworthy and Dr. Jose for reviewing the first chapter! You two are awesome! And sorry if this seems really short. I have a reason. Anywho, enjoy!**

I wake up still holding Red, who is sound asleep. I quietly get out of my bed and get dressed. Then I tiptoe out of my room and down the hall to the kitchen. Green is already sitting at the table when I get there.

"Good morning, Blue," Green greets.

"Why are you so happy today?" I ask grumpily.

"Well, I tried out my pictograph yesterday," Green says mysteriously.

"Stop being so mysterious and talk straight for once," I grumble.

"But that's no fun. Maybe if you would _think_ for once, you might figure it out. I got a chance to use it while we were playing hide and seek," Green says ignoring my bad mood.

I think back to the hide and seek game we played last night. Well, Green wouldn't be _this_ happy about a picture of Vio and Shadow. Then that must mean that he took a picture of Red and I. Yeah, that's gotta be it! Wait... "YOU TOOK A PICTURE OF US?" I shout.

"What's going on?" Shadow asks as me he walks in.

"Blue just thought for himself and figured out that we took pictures of him and Red in his closet last night," Green explains calmly to Shadow.

"He thought for himself?" Shadow asks, feigning surprise.

"You took a picture, too?" I ask, some of my rage dying down.

"Well, of course! Vio did, too."

"I can't believe you! Why would you even do that?"

They glance at each other before answering in unison, "Blackmail."

"Really? For what?" I ask. They give each other an 'oh crap' look. They haven't figured out what they are going to blackmail me about. "I'm outta here," I say and storm out of the house and into the woods.

Seriously, who does that? I would expect more from Green. He's supposed to be one of the mature ones. Vio too. He's supposed to be the mature, serious one.

When I look around, I stop. Where am I? Crap, did I get lost? Oh well, it's not like anyone will notice for a while. Maybe if I just turn around and walk back the way I came, I'll get back home.

I pause before walking and tilt my head, listening. There's something there. I reach for my sword before remembering that I left it at home. Oh, no. As much as I love to fight, I won't be able to fight off anything with a weapon. I turn toward where the sound came from. A darknut comes out of the shadows. I start to back up when I hear something behind me. Another darknut. There are two on either side of me as well. The one in front of me raises its sword. I close my eyes waiting for the blow.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everybody! I've got chapter three written! Just so you know, reviews make me go faster. Um... Let's see... what am I missing... oh yeah, I don't own Legend of Zelda. As much as I want to, I don't.**

Red's POV

"Hey Green, where's Blue?" I ask, starting to get worried. Blue usually doesn't leave early in the morning.

"He stormed off into the woods," he answers.

"Why?" I ask. It's not like Blue to just go off.

"I don't know, he just left this morning."

"We should go look for him," I say. Even for Blue when he gets mad, that's a really long time. Something might have happened to him.

"Really, Red, what could possibly have happened to him? He can take care of himself," Green replies with a bored tone.

"Not without his sword he can't," I counter pointing at it in the corner.

"What? He doesn't have his sword? What was he thinking?" Green panics. "We've gotta go find him!"

"Green, that's what Red's been saying this whole time," Vio says looking up from his book.

"Let's go then," Shadow says.

As soon as they have all grabbed their swords, we head off into the woods. I decide on a direction to go and everyone follows me.

"How do you know you're going the right way?" Shadow asks me.

"I don't know, I just have a feeling," I reply.

"Hey, look at this," Vio calls. "This stem is broken, so is this one."

We all turn to look at the plants and see that he was right. There is a trail of broken stems leading off in the direction I was going. I guess my feeling was right. "Come on, Blue has to be this way!" I run off following the trail before coming to a clearing. What I see stops me in my tracks.

"Red, wait up!" Green calls from a little bit away. I just stand there in shock while Green, Vio, and Shadow catch up to me.

"What happened?" Vio asks. The entire clearing is covered in blood.

"Hey guys?" Shadow says from a bit away. "I have a feeling that this is Blue's blood..."

"What makes you say that?" Green asks.

"There's a little shred of Blue's tunic over here," Shadow says. I can't take it anymore. I start sobbing.

"Red, don't cry. We don't know that this is Blue's," Green tries to comfort me. "His tunic could have been caught on a thorn and ripped off."

"But what if it is? And even if it's not his, he'd be lost. He doesn't usually come to this part of the woods," I reply.

"Why don't we go to the castle and see if Zelda can help us?" Vio suggests.

"Okay," I say, drying my tears.

Blue's POV

My head hurts... I have a really bad headache. What happened? The last thing I remember was getting hit by the darknut and then darkness. Am I dead? I'm gonna kill whoever killed me! But wait, if I was dead, I wouldn't be in pain right? I open my eyes, but all I see is darkness. I try to move my arms, but I can't. They are suspended above my head by something metal. I start struggling, trying to get out. I stop when I hear laughing. That sounds like Vaati. I feel a hand near my eyes, then I can see. I must have been blindfolded. Vaati is standing in front of me.

"So, the blue 'hero' got himself kidnapped," Vaati chuckles. "One might think he would have more sense than to go into the woods all alone without any weapons. And here I thought you were a decent warrior. I guess I was wrong."

I try to retort, but my mouth is gagged. Instead, I glare at him.

"Oh, I'm so scared," Vaati says. "And here I was going to let you have free roam of your cell. Oh well, it doesn't really matter."

I instantly back down. I don't really feel like being chained to the wall anymore.

"That's better," Vaati says while taking the gag out and unlocking the chains.

"How did you come back?" I ask. I was absolutely certain that we had defeated him last month.

"Simple, you didn't really defeat me. Without the mirror, my power was greatly limited, but I wasn't defeated. You defeated an image I created with the remains of my powers," Vaati explains.

"Why did you kidnap me?"

"Well, you're bait of course. If kidnapping Zelda didn't work, I wanted a backup plan, and that was you. You made it really easy by running off into the woods unarmed," Vaati explains before leaving. I just stared after him confused. He didn't exactly give me a straight answer like I wanted. I'll just have to figure a way out of here on my own.

**A/N: Just so you know, it's gonna be Minish Cap Vaati, not Four Swords Vaati.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Me again with another chapter! This is my longest chapter so far on this fic! So, as always, I would love reviews. And I don't own Legend of Zelda.**

Green's POV

After finding the blood, we immediately go back home to equip ourselves properly. Then we start for the castle. Red offered to carry Blue's sword in case we found him. I doubt we will. I was only trying to comfort Red when I told him that Blue might be okay. Red probably wouldn't be able to go on if there wasn't any chance that Blue was okay. It's a good thing that we decided to build our house close to Hyrule Castle, otherwise it would take much longer than 10 minutes to get there.

"Are we there yet?" Shadow asks.

"What do you think?" Vio responds. "Oh wait, you don't think."

"Hey!"

Finally, the castle comes into view. We are allowed in without question because we're knights. We climb up the stairs to where Zelda's room is. The guards on that level appear to be in a panic.

"What's going on here?" Vio asks.

"Princess Zelda has been kidnapped!" one of the guards tells us, I think his name is Katsuo. "And her kidnapper left a note."

"Let us see the note," I request. Katsuo handed me a little card with a note written on it.

'I have taken Princess Zelda to

my palace of winds. Oh yeah,

it's in the sky and the

annoying blue hero is there too.'

"We haven't been able to figure out who took her," Katsuo explains.

"Well, that's easy," Shadow exclaims. "First off, I know that's Vaati's handwriting. And secondly, tower of winds? That's obviously Vaati because he's a wind sorcerer."

"But didn't Vaati die?" Red asks quietly.

"Yeah, we all watched him die," I say.

"And you all watched me die, yet here I am, not dead," Shadow counters. "Vaati probably just manipulated your minds to make you think that he was dead. Without the Dark Mirror, our power doesn't regenerate, but we can use what we have left. He most likely used that power to create an image of himself for you to defeat."

"Or the author really needed a convenient excuse for Vaati being alive and that was all she could think of," I counter.

"Shush Green, they're not supposed to know that!" Vio says.

"Well, excuuuuuuse me, princess," I respond. "Anyway, where were we?"

"Right, so we need to go to Vaati's palace of winds... in the sky. How are we going to do that?" Vio asks.

"Why don't we ask the maidens? They got us up all those stairs last time!" Red suggests, his optimistic attitude returning after he learned that Blue is okay for now.

"That might work..." Vio says.

"Let's go then!" Red exclaims.

"You'll bring Princess Zelda back safely?" Katsuo asks worriedly.

"Of course we will!"

After Red said that, we all left the castle in search of the maidens. The first place we look is the Four Sword shrine. I'm thankful that the maidens are there because I don't feel like going around everywhere looking for them.

"Blue Maiden," Red calls as she is the first he sees.

"Yes, what is it? And where's Blue?" she asks.

"Well, that's what we're here for. Both Blue and Zelda have been kidnapped by Vaati. He left a note that said they're in his palace of winds and it's in the sky. We came to ask if you could help us get there," I explain.

"Sure, I'll go get the other maidens," the Blue Maiden says. Then she walks off to find the other maidens.

When she returns, all the other maidens are with her. "We're not sure how close to the palace of winds we can get you, but we'll try as best we can," the Yellow Maiden explains.

"That's fine. We're just happy for the help," Vio responds.

"Okay, let's start," the Blue Maiden says and all the other maidens join hands. I'm not really sure what they are doing as I don't know much about magic. Suddenly, everything gets really bright. I close my eyes, but it's still too bright. Then, just as suddenly as the light came, it was gone.

When I open my eyes, I see that we're not in the Four Sword shrine. It looks like I'm on a floating island in the sky. The edge is only a few feet away from me. I look around to find the other three and I can't see them anywhere. "Guys? Where are you?" I call.

"Down here," Shadow says. "Would you mind helping us?"

I walk over to the edge and see that Vio is holding on to the edge of the island. Shadow is holding on to him and Red is on the bottom of their chain.

"Don't just stand there staring, Green. Help us up," Shadow says.

"Uh, okay. Red, do you think you can climb up Shadow and Vio so I can help you up?" I ask.

"I'll try," Red says. He's shaking pretty bad, but starts pulling himself up little by little.

"Okay, now grab my hand," I tell him when he is close enough. I pull him up onto the island.

"Now you, Shadow," I instruct.

He has less to climb, but it still takes him as long as Red.

"Hurry up, Shadow," Vio complains.

"Hey, I'm trying. It's not easy when the sun still hurts," he snaps back.

I reach down and grab his outstretched hand. Then I pull him up. He goes and stands by Red so he's out of the way.

"Green, I'm slipping!" Vio panics. I instantly turn to him. Vio _never_ panics. He's holding onto the ledge with just the fingertips of one hand.

"I've got you," I say to him calmly. "Grab onto my hand with your free one."

He follows my instructions and I pull him up carefully.

"Thanks," he says.

We go and join Red and Shadow. "Where do you think the palace of winds is?" I ask them.

"Why don't we follow the direction the wind is going in and see where it takes us?" Vio suggests.

"Okay, that would be... that way!" Red says and heads toward the middle of the island.


End file.
